Here I Am Singing
by sorakun9
Summary: Sora stumbles upon a girl whose singing can always calm him. Now he wants to know who this girl is and become friends, but maybe she wants to become something more? Does he? Rated T just in case.


**A random idea I got a couple of nights ago and I just had to write! :) Please tell me what you think! Also if you listened to the song that'd be great xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

**Disclaimer:I do not own "Gravity" by Sara Bareilles**

~~~xxx~~~

It was always the same day of the week, usually at the same time of the day, that he heard her. Someone who would always sing beautifully in a small, old building behind the school. Even if it was the same song each time, it didn't really matter. Her voice soothed him, and he would spend his time outside the door just listening. When the song finished, she would start it all over from the beginning and he would continue listening. When he heard her footsteps reaching the door, however, he would run away and hide. Never bothering to wait there and find out who exactly it was that was singing. He was afraid, afraid at being caught but what scared him more was that this girl would never sing again. He didn't want to lose this voice that he had stumbled upon accidentally. Her voice was...

"..ra..."

...it really was...

"...ora..."

...nice...

"Sora!" A smack to the head quickly brought the boy back to reality.

"Ow! That hurt! What do you want Roxas?-!" The boy cried, rubbing the spot that was hit.

"You've been staring out the window for over half an hour, I was beginning to worry about you. The last period just ended, school's over. What exactly were you thinking about?" The blonde asked, raising a questioning brow.

"Ah..! Nothing, you just worry to much!" Sora waved a hand in front of his face, trying to convince the boy he was fine. "I was just thinking about how summer vacation is almost going to start in a couple of weeks."

"Are you sur-"

"Hey guys!" A feminine voice interrupted, Sora blushed.

"K-Kairi, hi." Sora greeted while Roxas nodded to her in acknowledgment.

"What are you guys doing after school today?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing really. What about you Sora?" Roxas turned his attention to the boy who thought about it for a moment.

"Depends. What day is it today? Thursday, right?" Kairi and Roxas both nodded. "Well then I have something to do today."

"What do you have to do?" Kairi didn't really understand why the specific day mattered.

"Huh? Oh... uh... well..." Sora frantically thought of an excuse. "I have to do l-laundry on ever Thursday so..." He trailed off hoping they would buy it. After all, he couldn't exactly tell them he was going to hear a girl sing by creepily sitting outside the door of an old building now could he?

"Oh I see, well good luck with that I guess." Kairi sweat-dropped.

"Why did you want to know?" Roxas pointed out.

"I'm staying after school today for cleaning duties, and I wanted to know if one of you guys would help me. So how about it Roxas?" She gave him a puppy dog look.

"No way, if I helped then you wouldn't do anything. See you guys tomorrow." Roxas got up from his desk and started to walk out, Kairi following close behind, begging him to help her out.

Sora sighed, he would've helped her if he had known what is was to begin with. Even if he did help, she wouldn't get any closer to realizing his feelings for her. It was true, Sora did indeed have a crush on his red-haired friend, but it didn't really seem to matter, or go noticed, by her.

"Ah, that's right if I don't hurry she'll start!" Sora quickly grabbed his bag and ran out the door to the old building in the back of the school. He knew that this girl was probably very smart, she picked a perfect spot to sing and not get caught because no one walked past the building. He ran to the door and stopped, listening carefully for her now familiar yet quiet intake of breath. One thing Sora was grateful for was his good hearing. He put down his bag and sat down on the green grass.

"_Something always brings me back to you"_ she started.

"_It never takes too long,~ _

_No matter what I say or do._

_I still feel you here till the moment I'm gone._

_You hold me without touch you, keep me without chains~_

_I never wanted anything so much, than to drown in your love and not feel your rain."_

Sora closed his eyes and listened intently.

"_Set me free~_

_leave me be~,_

_I don't wanna fall another moment in your gravity._

_here I am~_

_and I stand,_

_so tall._

_Just the way I'm~ supposed to be,_

_but you're onto me, and all over me._

_Oh~~"_

Sora unconsciously smiled, he liked that 'oh.'

"_You loved me 'cause I'm fragile._

_When I thought that I was strong._

_But you touch me for a little while,_

_And all my fragile strength is gone._

_Set me free~_

_Leave me be~_

_I don't wanna fall another moment into you gravity._

_Here I am, _

_and I stand,_

_so tall_

_Just the way I'm~ supposed to be._

_But you're onto me,_

_and all over me._

_I live here on my knees, as I try to make you see._

_That you're everything I think I need, _

_here on the ground.~_

_But you're neither friend nor for, though I can't seem to let you go._

_The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down~~_

_You're keeping me down..._

_Something always brings me back to you,_

_It never takes too long."_

If Sora could have he would've clapped his hands and asked for an encore, but that would blow his cover. He heard the person inside inhale again and he knew that she was going to start the song over. He couldn't wait.

"Oi, Sora, what are you doing here?" A voice called out and Sora panicked. He heard a few things fall inside but ignored them as he turned his attention to the person that was now in front of him.

"R-Roxas! I-I'm not doing anything! Uh, what are you doing here?" The brunette scratched the back of his head nervously.

"I was forced into helping Kairi but I managed to slip away and I was going to hide out here for a while." He grimaced as he thought of the redhead, she could be annoying.

"Why don't you just go home," Sora questioned.

"That girl knows where I live! If I went home she would either: A. Go to my house and drag me back here or B. Nag me about how I didn't help her when she actually finished." He informed, using his fingers to count. "More importantly I thought you had to do laundry or whatever and that's why you didn't help Kairi to begin with, why aren't you at home?"

"W-w-well, I, uh, I accidentally fell asleep here since I was chasing a squirrel earlier and got tired!" Sora mentally slapped himself, that was the best he come up with?-!

Roxas seemed convinced though as he began to laugh, "Geez, you are so weird." He reached for the door and was about to open it.

"Wait!-!" Sora tackled the blonde to the ground. "You can't do that!" He sat on top of him to obscure his line of sight.

"What?-! Why not, you weirdo?-! Get off me!" Roxas struggled against him, but the brunette still held him down.

"I'm not weird it's just that... well..." Sora heard the door open but he couldn't turn around to see whoever it was that got out.

"Well what?" Roxas asked impatiently as he was finally able to push the other boy off him.

"That place is haunted?" Sora said more like a question than a statement.

"What? Sora you dummy, you can't believe everything you hear. That's just a dumb rumor, besides didn't you used to come here with Kairi and Riku when you were little?"

"Oh yeah! I guess you're right." Sora said stupidly. "Well then let's go inside!" He opened the door and stepped inside. The sight before him was surprising, inside were many paintings.

"Wow..." Both boys said in unison as they looked around. Sora was amazed, was the one who did these the same one who sang? He saw various paintings. Some were flowers, like tiger lilies or hydrangea, while others were of the sky varying from the morning to night time. Some were of the ocean and others had comets in them. The styles varied as well, most were paintings but there were some sketches on the floor, scattered.

_'Maybe the girl dropped them accidentally?'_ Sora thought to himself. He saw oil pastels on the ground as well. He picked them up, along with the various sketches, and put them on a large desk in the center of the room. He saw that there were also drawings done in water color and with oil pastels.

"Who did these?" Roxas asked out loud, grabbing Sora's attention.

"I don't know but whoever did, they are really good!" He chimed. Roxas nodded in agreement.

As they continued to look around around, Sora found a sketchbook. He opened it and looked through the pages successfully finding a name.

"Namine..." He whispered, wondering who this girl could be. Somehow this name sounded... familiar...

"Sora let's go, it seems nobody is here." Roxas shouted to the brunette, already heading for the door.

"Alright I guess." Sora, although he didn't show it, was really happy that at least he knew the name of the girl who sang. Inwardly sighing in relief at the thought that he helped her make an escape. He never really thought of figuring out who she was before, but now that he knew her name it would be easier right?

They both left but not before Sora placed the sketchbook back and left a note on the desk. Roxas noticed the action and decided to ask when they got to the main school building.

"Hey what did you leave back there?" The blonde inquired.

The brunette blushed, "Oh you saw that?" Roxas briefly nodded as Sora continued. "Well I just wrote to the person that their drawings were nice." He lied.

"Ah, okay." Roxas said, letting the matter drop as they continued on their way home.

_~~xxx~~_

Delicate fingers swept across the old, oak desk in the forgotten building as they found their way to the folded white piece of paper in the center of it. A small gasp resounded in the room as the note was unfolded and its contents were read.

_'You sing beautifully...'_

**To Be Continued...**

**Yes! The first chapter is done and the second one is in the making! Please tell me what you think because reviews make the world go round! Don't be too mean though, I would greatly appreciate that! :D**

**Also if I made any mistakes that you want to point out that would be nice of you. And ideas are also welcomed! :)**

**Oh Yea! And I just made up a title but it's not the best I could come up with, so if anyone can come up with a better one I'll change it xD**

**Thank you! **


End file.
